Transformers Prime: Shattered Glass
by Commander Shadestorm
Summary: What if Optimus was never a Prime? What if the decepticons were the good guys, and the autobots the evil villains? In a universe where a few key points have been rewritten the entire universe has come tumbling down, because Transformers prime has become...Shattered.
1. Prologue: Before The Storm

**Transformers Prime: Shattered Glass**

**By Lord Megatron Prime**

Prologue

In the twilight hours of the Golden age of the planet Cybertron there existed two beings whose destinies would be forever intertwined in any universe.

One, was a Gladiator in The arena known only as the pits of the Kaon, he had never been assigned a name but took on the title D-16, (The quadrant where he used explosives during his rime in the Energon mines). As time progressed he took the name Megatronus, after one of the original thirteen primes. Megatronus had honed his skills for centuries and was only matched by the Gladiator Soundwave. Megatronus was horrified by the corruption in High places and inequality among Cybertron's masses. Using his fame as a Gladiator he made an impressive number of speeches attacking Cybertron's Caste System and calling for a reform. This act gained him a loyal following Soundwave, Chief among them. Before long the Self-proclaimed "Followers of Megatronus" were slowly becoming a serious and respected political idea. So Megatronus saw fit for a reform. He himself shortened his name to "Megatron" and renamed his party. "The Decepticon Movement" was fast growing with numerous amounts' of support.

The other being was a simple archivist by the name of Orion Pax. Orion too was angered at the lavish lifestyles of the Overseer class while labourers and miners and even Gladiators were made to live in the harshest conditions and some even died due to lack of Healthcare. Orion knew there was nothing he could do, until he heard the words of Megatronus. Orion approached Megatronus and over time the Gladiator and the Clerk became the best of friends and closest of Brothers.

Many years passed and eventually Megatronus and his Right and Left hand men, Soundwave and Orion Pax appeared before the High Council, and it was here that Megatron began to show his true colours.

-"Well today's the day Megatron." Said Orion.

"Yes, if we make an impact day you could change Cybertron forever, Lord Megatron." Said Soundwave.

"Please Soundwave, I told you not to call me that. Megatron will do." Said Megatron.

"Megatron, Orion Pax and Soundwave of The Decepticon Movement will now take the floor, excellency." Boomed a voice from the middle of the room.

"Good luck Megatron." Whispered Orion.

Megatron strolled out onto the floor and stood in the middle of the room, as he did for all of his speeches, one foot out forward, his right hand behind his back and the one that held his Fusion Cannon out in front.

"This is it. Here goes…well, everything." Thought Megatron to himself.

Megatron coughed and then he began:

"Esteemed members of the high council. I come here today not just for myself, not just for my party, but for all of Cybertron's forgotten. For all those that have no voice in this court."

As he did this he would stroll up and down the room and glance at individual council members before continuing.

"We do not seek a reform. We do not ask for changes. We DEMAND CHANGES! For too long have your people suffered in silence, well no more!"

Some of the Mechs there that day were shocked by this outburst, Orion included.

"The Golden age is dead. Gone are the years of peace and prosperity, here are the days of torment and poverty. Cybertron needs a strong leader, a new prime, not that fool Zeta! Where might we find a leader you ask: Right. Here. Cybertron is behind me, I will be the next prime! The old guard has had its day and has become ceremonial, deluded and even USELESS! A new guard of new blood is needed! The Decepticons will restore order, destroy our problems and bring back the golden days of a Cybertron past!"

"NO!" shouted out high Inquisitor Sentinel.

"You have overstepped the line…D-16, and as such the council will not, I rep-" He was cut off by a blast to the face. And all eyes focused on the Decepticon leader, smoke emerging from his fusion cannon.

"My name is MEGATRON!"

"Murderer! Traitor! Seize him! Megatron…No..Gladiatorial filth! Low level trash!" a conglomeration of voices cried out. And in it Megatron realised what he had done. He had murdered High Inquisitor Sentinel in cold Energon. It was in this moment that Megatron realised what he had done, he did not deserve to be a prime, or even a gladiator.

His trial was just a short week later, Megatron pleaded guilty and did not appeal for a lawyer. He was sentenced to 1 million years in Kaon maximum security prison. He was fortunate the judge was sympathetic to the Decepticons, otherwise he would have been executed.

Without Megatron the party fell into disarray and confusion. Orion, Soundwave and other party officials such as Air Commander Dreadwing and Energon Seeker Starscream visited Megatron in prison. They were shocked to learn that Megatron had no intention of returning to the party. He placed Orion Pax in charge stating " I have every faith in Orion, for not since Cybertron's Golden age has there stood someone worthy enough to be a prime." Megatron then returned to his cell.

For 500 years Megatron served out his sentence in the Kaon hall of records, cleaning up, playing security or managing the database. While there he learnt the entire mainframe off by spark.

Meanwhile Orion had changed. He was once a quiet, timid clerk who wanted to change Cybertron. Now? Now he was a ruthless tyrant. Running the Decepticons had turned him into a sociopath. He now saw his only goal as succeeding where Megatron had failed and getting the Decepticons into power.

_1000 years later…_

A ragtag group of Megatronian loyalists tried to break their former leader out of Jail. This group consisted of:

The honourable Energon seeker Starscream and the twins Thundercracker and Skywarp.

The loyal and obedient-to-the-end Soundwave,

The honest and pacifistic Doctor Knockout

The humorous and Genius Scientist Shockwave

The Self-Righteous Mercenary Arachnid

The kind and caring Breakdown

The Spark twins; the honourable Skyquake and the Faithful Dreadwing.

Many more such as Barricade, Lugnut and other loyalists joined this crusade.

It took them a brave while but once they reached Megatrons' cell he refused to leave.

As did the eight, others such as Barricade, Thundercracker and Skywarp left in a hurry. The guards, not being bothered to report this, simply moved the nine to a bigger cell.

It now seemed their fate was sealed or so they thought….

_200 years later….._

"How's your low grade Energon today Air Commander?" jokingly mocked Knockout from across the table.

"How about you be quiet before I give you more injuries…..Doctor." retorted Starscream.

"Fair play to you Knockout" said the looming giant above them.

"Ah, Megatron. Power down good?" asked Starscream.

"Well I di-"

Suddenly a screen opened up in the front of the hall.

"This is Sky Eyes here reporting live from the battle of Iacon where the Guard is bravely trying to fight off a rebel attack. We've been getting reports that the Decepticons are behind this attack. We now go live to-"

There was some static on the screen and suddenly a new figure appeared on the screen.

"Orion?!" exclaimed Megatron.

"Greetings citizens of Cybertron. I was once Orion Pax, humble Clerk of Iacon. Now my name is Optimus. Well no more, no more shall the weak and poor be downtrodden on. From this day forth my army…The Autobot army. We fight for Decepticon principles under a different name. I swear to you this, Megatron once called me "one worthy of being a prime." Indeed I am, the one true prime. I am Optimus prime, last of the primes and Emperor of DESTRUCTION! I WILL find the matrix of leadership, wherever it might lie and the Autobot Alliance shall possess the power of the prime's! Join us….or face your total destruction."

He held his hand out and faded away as the new Autobot symbol came up Along with the words; "Join or be destroyed!"

Megatron could not believe what he had seen. Did he do this to Orion? Why did he place him in command? His processor became overloaded with What-Ifs and the Might-have-beens.

But one thing was for certain in Megatron's mind; this would not end well.

_One month later…_

Megatron (and his eight companions) were invited to the high council chambers.

Once he arrived to the centre he kneeled.

"You summoned me excellency?"

"Megatron, we are willing to abdicate the sentence of you and your Decepticon brethren." Said a voice.

"However, there is a price. The Autobot threat is too great and I fear you are the only one who can solve this. You know Ori-, Optimus. You can predict him, fight him…If need be: Destroy him." Said a second voice.

"This is our price. Command our armies, lead our troops, destroy the Autobots, restore peace, by ANY means necessary. Will you do this for us?"

"…I will accept this burden, with all that I am and ever could be or will be."

"Then rise Megatron for you are our one true leader; You are truly the last of the primes!"

Millennia of warfare and death engulfed Cybertron. The Valliant Decepticons did battle with the evil Autobots until they paid a price none of them wanted to pay. Cybertron itself.

The war had poisoned the planet to its core. The council asked Megatron for one last request. Go to the planet's core and cleanse it.

Megatron did as he was asked, and journeyed there, but it was too late. The core shut down and bestowed upon the valiant Gladiator one final gift: the matrix itself. He was no longer Lord Megatron of the Decepticon armies, But Megatron Prime, Last of the ancient lineage of Cybertronian rulers.

The news of the cores shutdown reached both Autobot and Decepticon high commands and the Offworld Initiative was activated, both sides hid their Energon spoils offworld, for later use and various missions and projects were put in place.

Megatron then promptly disappeared once the nemesis project launched all remaining Decepticons and scattered them across space.

Team prime landed on a small rocky planet in the middle of the Milky Way galaxy. A planet called Earth. The Autobot warship "The Ark" caught wind off this and followed to destroy Megatron once and for all….

*Title sequence plays*


	2. Darkness Rising:Part One

**Chapter One- Darkness Rising: Part one**

It has been near to twenty years since The Decepticon Team: Prime arrived on earth and communicated with the local government. Not long after The Autobot warship found them, and the second war began for the largest Energon Off world deposit collection in this galaxy.

It has been three years since Optimus disappeared and the autobots made any attack. It has been believed that the Decepticons have finally found peace…or so they thought….

*3D world view zooms onto a jet in the middle of the desert.*

A clam view of a quiet afternoon in the American desert is disturbed by the rushing zoom of a green jet.

"So there I was having a powerdown when all of a sudden shining headlights come into my rear-view, and that's when it hits me; I parked on the side of the road!" exclaimed a voice from inside the cockpit.

Meanwhile on the other side of the state, a red sports car was flying down the road. "Ugggh. AGAIN Skyquake? You've really got to be more careful or we might get found out!" said the suave voice from inside the speed machine.

"Ah, cool your exhausts Knockout. They tried to tow me, but I show off my new shiny shield and-"

"Jasper's finest soil themselves?" inquired the car.

"Bingo! You know me Knockout, mess with the sky,…"

"And you get the quake." Replied the reluctant wheeler. "

"Although I'm not sure how that complies with Decepticon rule No. 1; Keep a low profile." Said the sports car.

"Hey, it's getting lonesome scouting for mines out here." Responded Skyquake.

"Almost makes me miss the autobots." He laughed!

"You think jasper, Nevada's a party? We're alone wherever we travel on this rock, Sky." Sombrely responded Knockout.

Suddenly Skyquake's sensors activated. "Well I'll be a Scraplet on recycling day! I'm getting a new Energon signal!"

"Need Backup?" asked Knockout.

"Pffff. Do I _ever _need Backup, partner?" he asked before engaging his turbos to go to the signal location.

Once Skyquake was over the Energon location he transformed, did a backflip and landed at the edge of a large crater…..which contained one of the largest raw Energon stockpiles Skyquake had ever seen.

"Hahaha! Knockout, you're gonna wanna get down here. I just found a whole lotta Energon!" exclaimed the Seeker.

From nowhere it seemed a shadow passed over him. Skyquake looked up to see The ark, Optimus Prime's capital Flagship hovering above him….with all its guns pointed at him.

One fired a huge fusion blast at Skyquake, but he quickly transformed and flew off, but was fired down to the ground by a second blast. The Ark's cargo bay doors opened and a squad of seekers lead by the ruthless Scout Bumblebee landed at the top of the crater.

"Ah, Scrap!" thought Skyquake.

"Knockout….." asked Skyquake in a mock polite tone..."About that Backup…"

*Title sequence plays*

"Fair warning bots. I'll put a few dings in ya!" exclaimed the seeker before transforming and ramming the group. The last thing that seeker saw was Skyquake fist before his eyes.

About 23 miles north of his position a sand coloured cargo truck with spikes sleek enough they looked like a well done mod…..if only those bikers that said "Sweet ride dude!" only knew.

"It's been three years since I heard from any Autobot, perhaps Optimus really has-"

"Knockout to Megatron. Come in Megatron."

Megatron was disturbed from his "drive" (train) of thought and snapped back to reality.

"The Autobots are back, Sky might be neck-deep in trouble. Over." Reported the wheeler.

"Understood Knockout. Shockwave, so you have Skyquake's coordinates?"

In the middle of Canada a large truck with a snow plough and purple highlights made its way up the snowy roads of the artic land. "I am locked onto his signal, my liege but Team Prime is scattered across the continent!" said the Decepticon scientist.

Megatron thought this over for a moment. "Knockout, Breakdown, Soundwave. Prepare to rendezvous and Ground Bridge back to base."

As Team Prime prepared to come to Skyquake's rescue, he was fighting off the Autobot Eradiacons. When the first one fell to the bottom of the crater, the others surrounded Skyquake in a circle formation. Skyquake drew his sword and prepared to charge them, but he was cut off by the scout Bumblebee. Bee grabbed his sword and threw it away. Bee then flipped back and said one simple word:

"Fire."

All the seekers fired Energon pulses at the warrior. Skyquake desperately attempted to dodge, and was able to get away. But closer to the Energon stockpile.

The Autobot scout simply smiled and fired a repetitive fire on the Energon destroying it, fatally wounding Skyquake and decimating some of his troops.

Bumblebee and the remaining three Eradiacons walked up to him. One aimed his pulse rife and began charging, before Bumblebee raised his hand. "Wait." He kneeled down, looked at Skyquake and whispered "Smokescreen will want to deal with you himself. Drag him to the landing pod." Two of the troopers' nodded and grabbed his legs before dragging him to the Ark's golden landing gear.

Smokescreen looked at the utter devastation wrought by the firefight. "Stupid scout. The Energon is worthless to us now!"

He was disturbed from his train of thought by Bumblebee and two troopers who had emerged from the lower decks.

"Ah, Bumblebee. Have you come to destroy the rest of my Energon?!"

"Apologies for the…hindrance in your plans, Commander. But I bring a gift."

He then stood aside to reveal the broken and wounded Skyquake.

"The once mighty Skyquake. How have you been?" he mockingly inquired.

"'Screen, its been a while. Where's your "Lord and master"?" He asked while coughing from the injuries.

Smokescreen responded by smacking him across the face. "Never mind him, you decpti-creep! I am my _own _master!" he yelled before drawing his blade and shoving it through Skyquake's optics, twisting and pulling out the right side of his head.

Skyquake fells from his knees to a pile of scrap metal on the floor.

Smokescreen simply looked at it in disgust "Remove this trash, and set course for mine F-65."

As the warship flew off a ground bridge opened not a few yards away from the battle field. Shockwave jumped out quickly scanning around. Next came Knockout, who pointed his Null ray at any remaining Autobots. Breakdown transformed from his jeep mode and pulled out his hammer. Soundwave and Starscream flew out and landed from the air. The last one out was the sand truck…Megatron Prime who transformed mid-air and landed at the head of the group in a kneeling position, quickly raising his head and pointing his fusion cannon around for any autobots. They all realised that the autobots were gone and put their weapons away.

"An untapped Energon deposit?" inquired Megatron.

"What's left of it anyway." Stated Starscream.

"The first Autobot activity in three years? Their logic is highly flawed." Said Shockwave.

"Not entirely Shockwave. If Smokescreen has begun scouting Energon deposits they may be preparing for his return." Said Megatron before going to scout the area. "Soundwave scan the area. See what you can find." The spy master nodded and complied before pointing a long finger at what looked like the hilt of a sword in the dirt. Knockout went to approach it, and after a few hard tugs pulled half a sword out of the ground. "No…" he whispered.

Megatron began to look angry. "Shockwave, can you track his position?"

"Affirmative, my liege…Oh, by the Allspark. Skyquake's life signal just….went offline.."

On the Ark Smokescreen was busy sorting out data from the mines, before a figure approached him.

"Bumblebee. You have something?" asked the Autobot commander

"_You think Jasper, Nevada's a party? We're alone wherever we travel on this rock, Sky_." Reported Bumblebee, using his radio repetition Technology.

"Ah, the one called Knockout. Why slay just one Decepticon when we still hold the advantage of surprise?" he rhetorically inquired.

On top of a mount in the middle of Nevada a group of alien death machines has gathered to say farewell to their comrade.

"The loss of Skyquake is not one any of us would have liked, but such things are an inevitability in any conflict. We cannot allow his loss to impair our judgement. Though we will never see Skyquake again, we must push on for as of today, only we six Decepticons remain on this planet. We must push on. We owe it to Cybertron, to any Decepticon in any Galaxy….To Humankind." At this point the others formed two lines as Knockout walked past carrying the hilt. Knockout kneeled and placed it on a pile of rocks they had arranged.

"And most of all we owe it to the memory of our fallen comrade…..To survive." Megatron and all the Decepticons finished the eulogy by faring their comrade farewell and saying a few words. All except Knockout who had been staring at the ground. "Skyquake is dead. Standing around here sulking won't bring him back. Now if you'll excuse me…..I've got to get back to protecting Humankind." He spat out that last word, before leaping off the mount, transforming and driving off.

"Megatron. We must leave this planet. Helping humans will only result in more tragedy." Said Starscream.

"Your opinion has been noted old friend." Replied Megatron.

In the middle of Jasper, Nevada there was a boy whose life was about to change forever. For better, or for worse? Who can say?

"Hello. Welcome to KO Drive in, where every patty is a knockout. May I take your order?" replied the boy from behind the counter in the dullest, most monotone voice ever conceived.

"Yeah, I'll have two number two's and a couple of fries."

"Ok. Dos twos and fries, anything else?"

"Yeah some advice , how do I get a job as amazing as yours?" the customer asked sarcastically, before laughing it up with his friends.

"So, that's two "We're not as funny as we think we are combos" with a side of "BITE ME!" replied the cashier.

"Hey what did you say?!"

"$5.59,sir. At the window." He spat out.

A car drove up and when he wasn't looking made the meals disappear.

"Hey you have to pay for those you jerks!" he yelled after them

On the other side of town Knockout was entering. "Jasper. I should engage Driver Hologram." He thought to himself.

Once he was in the town, he noticed he was being followed by two identical red cars. "Twins." He said to himself. He tried to lose them in the place the Humans called a "Drive in."

Jack was walking out reading a car magazine about a new type that was recently released. "Pff. When am I ever even going to get a chance to see one of-" He looked over the top of the magazine and saw the new car. He couldn't believe it. One of _the most _expensive cars ever…right here in Jasper, Nevada!

"I love you….Smooth plating. Type 34 wheels and one of the fastest engines ever built." He rested his hand on the hood at this point. " It'll take a few KO pay checks/…but **I **am gonna own a ride like you someday." He said to himself.

"Are you talking to your car?" asked a new voice.

Jack looked up to see a girl teenager and her younger sister standing in front of him and snickering. Wait…was that?...Ah, shit!

"W-What?! N-N-No, not really. Well, it's not mine exact…How are you Sierra?"

Knockout adjusted to see the Autobot wheelers approach him. "Come on smooth talker, wrap this up. Quickly, please…"

"You know my name?!" asked Sierra.

"Sure, we're in home room together. I'm Jack. Jack Darby." He was cut off by a bright light coming from the other side of the street. Two red cars were revving and coming for them.

Sierra and her sister ran off leaving jack

"Scrap." Said Knockout. He opened his door and Jack fell into the front seat.

"Buckle up cowboy. This is gonna get bumpy!" Said Knockout

"Who said that?!" yelled jack not knowing what the hell was going on.

The car ran away on its own and the twins followed suit engaging in the most action Jasper had seen since the civil war. The three cars engaged in a high speed chase with the cars trying to knock each other off the road.

One of the twins reported to the Warship. "Commander Smokescreen, the Decepticon is in sight accompanied by a human youth."

"This is of no relevance to me. DESTROY THEM BOTH!" he ordered.

"Yes Commander." The trooper complied before chasing after Knockout.

They arrived down an alleyway before the car door opened and ejected Jack out.

"What are you?!"

The car readjusted itself to face him, "Listen to me. I do not exist. Tell anyone about me, and I will hunt you down. Understand?" he barked at the terrified human.

"Y-Yeah. Whatever you say." He responded.

"Then why are you still here?! GO on!" he shouted. Jack complied and ran out of sight. By the time he left Knockout tried to lead the Autobot's off, but the second was not fooled and chased after Jack.

"Scrap!" Knockout said.

He braked creating a barrier of dust and smoke and blinding the wheeler, allowing Knockout to fly past.

Jack thought he was safe, until one of the cars was chasing him down. "I don't even know her!" he shouted, trying to reason with it. He was trying to reason…..with a car. Yep, the years of loneliness and boredom in Jasper had finally driven him insane. I knew we should have gone to Alaska with dad when we had the chance! As he looked on his past he saw his old friend fly past the other and open its door. "HOP IN!" it yelled. Jack didn't really have much of a choice.

When they were on the motorway the Autobot's had had enough and armed themselves with their pulse turrets and began shooting at the 'Con.

"Why are those guys shooting at us?!" asked Jack.

"Kid, there is no us, and them. They're no "Guys"." Responded the speeding car.

The bots were chasing down Knockout for a while before they were smashed out of the way by a long blue Limo, oddly not harming any other human civilians.

"Friend of yours?" inquired jack.

"Family." Responded Knockout.

The limo tried its best to keep the red cars from Knockout, but was overtook and smashed out of the way.

At the bottom of the bridge sat a little genius whose life too would be changed forever by the events of this day.

" .Vrrrrrrr, ekkkkkkkkk. *Ring Ring* Hi mum. Down at the bridge. Racing. Oh come on, just five more minutes, please? Thanks momma! Vrrrrrrrrr."

Meanwhile at the bridge, knockout and Soundwave were still trying to evade the wheelers. Knockout's only solution was to jump into the chasm on the other side of the road.

Raphael couldn't believe what he was seeing. A car just leapt over him, landed on the other side and turned around. The door opened and a boy older than Raphael, about 15 or 16 walked out looking like he was going to be sick.

"Woah!" exclaimed Raf.

"Uggh..You have no idea." Replied (a very peaky) Jack.

At that moment the two Vehicons drove down the hill, over the ramp and transformed mid-air. Jack and Raf couldn't believe what they were seeing….cars that could transform into robots, or vice-versa. Just then, Knockout transformed as well.

"This ends here Autobots!" he exclaimed to them.

The two Wheelers open fired pulse beams on knockout, who quickly dodged, jumped and kicked the first in the face. The second tried to fire on him, but Knockout did a back-kick and had both knocked off-balance. Jack and Raf could only look on in some strange mix of fear, terror, awe, confusion and excitement.

"W-W-What are they?" asked Raf.

"Talking cars that turn into robots….or the other way around." Jack responded still unsure of himself.

Knockout engaged in a melee contest, but failing to do more than dent them. This weakness allowed the Trooper to fire on the Decepticon scout, which forced knockout to do a back flip, only to be hit in the chest mid-air. The two began to approach, but were cut off by the blue limo from before, this one did not use guns or swords, but two long tentacles that came from his shoulders that he used to grab the Eradiacons and throw them to either side.

Soundwave stepped back and heard a crunching from under his foot. He looked under to see the Human child's toy car crushed. Soundwave apologised as best he could by a series of noises that sounded like "agg-hiiii-ouuuu-tyyyh—err"

"Oh, no its Ok. Really." Said Raf.

Jack was about to ask him how he understood that, but he was cut off from the Limo being shot by the now risen Vehicons. He was about to get up, but found his face to be stood on. Soundwave could only turn around to look into the barrel of the charging up pulse rifle.

"Leave him alone!" a new voice exclaimed.

The Vehicons were shocked to discover it was the human child who now whimpered "please."

"Bad call." Responded the Human youth.

"You guard him, I'll deal with these pests." Said one of the troopers.

Jack and Raf began to run, to which the Eradiacon responded by casually walking after them. The humans were trapped in a nearby service tunnel. He reached in his bony hand to crush them, when he was dragged out and the visor of the friendly one replaced it "Efff-uyyyy-ghhh-hjjjkkk." Ordered Soundwave.

"Ok. Thank you!" said Raf.

"Come on let's get moving." Said Jack.

"What did we just see?!" asked Raf.

"I don't know. And I'm not sure I want to find out." Said Jack.

With the humans out of harm's way, Soundwave and Knockout could decimate the vehicons with ease now….Or so Soundwave thought. He was knocked back by them and landed at the newly risen Knockout's feet. Knockout helped him up and they were about to engage round two when they heard a *HONK HONK* from behind them. They looked back to see a blue jeep approach, transform and unveil a hammer.

"Let's dance." Said Breakdown.

The two vehicons knew when they were beaten and fell back to Ground Bridge back to the warship.

Knockout threw his arms down like he had drove a marathon.

"Errr-yuuuuuu-oii?" inquired Soundwave.

"Human traffic. You know how it is." Responded Breakdown.

"And the 'bots would have been less than scrap metal if it weren't for the human." Said Knockout as he finished explaining the day's events to Megatron.

"Wait….Human?" inquired their leader.

Soundwave brought up two 3-D models of them on his visor.

"Two boys. Not very old. Thank you Soundwave." Said Megatron.

"Well I guess a younger one caught us in the middle of the action, I don't know. I _was _a little busy at the time." Responded knockout.

"If the Autobots are targeting us, anyone perceived to be our ally will be at great risk."

The next day Jack was walking outside the school, there was Miko on the wall as per usual, and there was raf.

"Hey raf." Jack said as he walked up to him.

"Look some crazy stuff went down yesterday, so I think we should just keep it between us and not speak about it again." Said Jack.

And at that moment a blue limo pulled up in front of them and opened its back door.

"Oh no. not again!" said jack

"essss-gggfff-ruuu-ioooo-plll-ettttt-a." said Soundwave.

"It…wants us….to get in?" asked jack.

"No just me." Replied Raf.

"Well how do you know?"

"It said so. Yours is over there." And sure enough, there was Knockout with one door opened.

"Raf we should just go home and…..Raf?"

Before jack could realise, Raf had already stepped in and the limo had took off.

"Hey! Wait!" he shouted after the limo.

"No freakin' way!" Jack thought to himself. He began to walk home.

Miko however had been drawing the sports car in front of her for some time now until her phone went off. "Hmmm Host parents? Ignore." And promptly silenced her phone and continued drawing "Coolest…Car….Ever!" She looked back up, only to see that it had disappeared. She saw it zoom around the corner and knew she had to catch up with it!

Meanwhile Jack could so without ever seeing it again. Until it came down the other end of the alley he was walking down.

"I just want to talk. Hold on."

"No it's cool, I get it. The first rule of Robot Fight Club is don't talk about robot Fight Club. But you have to understand I don't want a bunch of talking vehicles following me around trying to get me killed!"

Knockout had transformed to be more personal. "look. Jack is it? Your personal safety is exactly why Megatron Prime himself has requested your presence.

"Wait, Mega-what prime?"

"Jack, your safety is at risk because you are one of the few. One of the only who have _ever_ seen us!" explained knockout.

"Dude, what are you waiting for? Go with!" exclaimed Miko from the corner of the alley.

"Scrap."

"Woo Hoo!" yelled Miko as they drove down the road to the Decepticon HQ.

"Remind me; why are we bringing her?"

"Rules." Said Knockout.

"Woah!" yelled Jack as they nearly crashed into a hill, but was really the entrance to the base.

They arrived in the central hub, and it was nothing like any of them had ever seen. It was a military base built into the hill, just like a spy movie!

Inside they saw new pieces of equipment (perhaps theirs) and two new robots. A giant purple one with a blue orb for a face and a blue titan who looked like he could withstand anything. They bots let the humans transformed and transformed.

"I thought there were only…..two?" inquired Breakdown.

"Haven't you heard? Humans multiply." Retorted Knockout.

"I'm Raf." Said…to Miko politely.

"Yeah, cool." She said before running up to Breakdown.

"Who are you then?"

"…..Breakdown…" he replied hesitantly

"Hi, I'm Miko! What are you, I bet you're a truck, no a tank! No! A monster truck! Doyoulikeheavymetal?Howmuchdoyouweigh?Howmanybotsh aveyoukilled?Everuseawreckingballforapunchingbag?A reyouatoughghy?wellareya?!" Miko seemed to stream out all at once.

"Uhhh…Yes?"

"So, if you're robots; who created you?" asked Raf.

Shockwave simply groaned, as if he had been deeply insulted.

From behind them another robot walked up, he was huge and menacing with spike plated shoulders, yet the expression on his face reassures the children he was a kind soul.

"Woah.." was all Miko could say.

Megatron kneeled down to look at them and said "We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron. But we prefer to be known as "Decepticons." Explained the sand coloured giant.

"But, why are you here?" asked Jack.

"To protect your planet from the Autobots." Said Megatron.

"The clowns who tried to bump us off yesterday." Explained Knockout further.

"Ok, but why are they here?"

"A fair question Jack. On one side, they are here because Cybertron Is now uninhabitable, ravaged and consumed by centuries of civil war." Responded Megatron.

"Why were you fighting a war?" asked Raf.

"Foremost, over our planets natural supply of Energon. The lifeblood of all Cybertronians Decepticons and Autobots alike. Secondly was over political idealism. We fight for truth, honour and equality. The Autobots fight for power, control and terror. The conflict lasted for millennia of your lifetimes. The leader of the Autobots was one whom I considered a brother, but betrayed me in order to fulfil his own selfish lust for power. Orion Pax, a humble and honest bot. But in war ideals can be corrupted, and it was thus that Optimus Prime, Warlord of Iacon was born.." explained Megatron carefully.

"Ok, but what does Optimus or any of this….have to do with us?" asked Jack.

Megatron stood up and inhaled deeply "Optimus has not been seen or heard from in nearly three years. But if his return is imminent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic for both us, and this planet's people." Said Megatron.

Meanwhile on the ark Smokescreen stood at the tip of the Ark, hands behind his back, looking back to see Bumblebee approaching. "Commander, we have been receiving a request for a space bridge portal for some time." Said Bumblebee.

"These transmissions are emanating from deep apace, it could be a glitch and I would hate to waste the Energon….Unless you are** absolutely** certain?" said Smokescreen.

"I am." Replied the Scout.

Smokescreen looked at one of the vehicons on one of the control panels. "Then lock on and activate the space Bridge." Ordered the Commander.

Deep in space a looming monument suddenly began powering up and an aqua light emanated from it. Suddenly, an object flew through. It was a helicopter, red and blue with two blades on either side and one final set at the back. It transformed mid-air (?) and activated boosters in his feet and yelled to the heavens

"AUTOBOTS! I HAVE RETURNED!" He said as he raised his head and revealed the blood red eyes.

*Zooms into the eyes.*

To be continued…


	3. Darkness Rising: part Two

**Darkness Rising: Part Two**

As the ark lowered itself into the mountain, talk and rumours began to grow among the miners. "Hey."

"Yeah?"

"You ever wonder why we're here."

"Because we're not goody two shoe Decepticons, and we're not good enough for warrior class?"

"Good point. Look. It's the ark." And he pointed up to their Flagship.

"What does Smokescreen, oh sorry C_ommander_ Smokescreen want now?" he mocked.

His counterpart simply looked at him in disbelief, "What-you haven't heard yet?!"

"Heard what?"

"_Brian don't! A well a bird, bird, bird, bird's the word-"_

"_STUT UP PLAYBACK!" _ Yelled the entire mine

"What can I say? I love the human internet!" said the Autobot joker.

"Grrr. I will kill him one day. I swear it. Anyway, what haven't I heard yet?"

The gossip bot looked both ways then said "Lord Optimus has returned." He said stoically.

"What? No, no Optimus has been in space for three years, why would he come back now?" he said (in denial)

" I don't know much, but what I do know is Optimus found something. I don't know what, but it'll give us the edge we need to defeat Megatron and those blasted Decepticons once and for all!" he announced proudly.

"So, this is our largest Energon mine?" asked the would-be prime.

"Yes my liege, from all the (mineable) Energon deposits on this planet, this is by far the largest one to date. The drones have been mining without pause during your "absence" and we have amassed quite a stockpile" Smokescreen explained as they descended from the Landing gear.

"You. Bring me a sample." Smokescreen ordered.

"Commander. Now that I have returned, I think it would be best if I gave the orders from now on." Optimus said as he emerged from the shadows.

"Don't you agree?" he asked, as if mocking him.

"Quite, master." He complied. "Then I shall ready the space bridge to bring forth your conquering army that you surely amassed in your three years in space." The traitorous commander said.

"Make no mistake Smokescreen, my army shall come and shatter the pathetic planet on which we stand. However, I have found a more…..intriguing means of materialising my armada.

He rolled out his hand and revealed a purple shard, glowing and even the sight of it made Smokescreen feel woozy.

"Behold; Dark Energon! The substance the Covenant Of Primus refers to as "The Blood of Unicron!" said Optimus.

"Unicron? The chaos bringer? Myth tells of rumours regarding this substance my liege. It calls it the antispark, with the power to revive the dead." Elaborated Smokescreen.

"Well who doesn't know that, you idiot!" Optimus thought to himself, keeping his stoic look about him.

"Well we can only be certain of that with….a cadaver." Optimus said before bringing out his ion blaster in his right hand.

"Are you willing to make the ultimate sacrifice for our cause?" inquired Optimus.

Smokescreen began to look uneasy and began to back off. "W-w-well that will not be necessary Lord Optimus. Bring Skyquake here now!" said the shocked commander.

Optimus looked down to see an ascending platform. On it were three kneeling troopers and a corpse. Wait…..SKYQUAKE?! Optimus knew Smokescreen blade mark when he saw it, but he knew there was more to this than meets the eye.

"Consider it a welcome home present my liege." Said Smokescreen.

*Title sequence plays.*

Meanwhile in the Decepticon base Megatron finished his tale.

"And now that you know of our existence, I fear that as of last night, the Autobot's know of yours." Said Megatron.

"Got it. If we see any red cars, call 9-11. Can we go now?" said Jack, desperate for this day to end.

"Are you right in the head? I'm living the dream here in Bot-swana, and I'm not gonna allow anyone to shatter it!" Miko warned.

"Lord Megatron, I believe it would be best if the human children remained under our watch, at least until we can determine the Autobot's intentions." Propositioned Starscream.

"Megatron, with all due respect; the human children are in as much danger here as anywhere. If they get underfoot they will go….squish." commented Shockwave, before stamping his foot to show his meaning.

Megatron was only amused by his scientist's antics "Then for the time being; watch where you step." Said Megatron.

Just then green lights started blaring over the place. "What's that?" asked Raf.

"Proximity sensors. Someone's up top." Explained Knockout.

"Please don't let it be him. Please don't let it be him. Please don't let it be-" Breakdown prayed silently to himself.

"It's agent Fauler." Said Shockwave.

"Scrap it all to the Allspark!" yelled Breakdown.

"I thought we were the only humans who knew about you guys?" questioned jack.

"Special Agent William Fauler is our designated Liaison to the United Nations. His visits are unexpected, and usually unwelcome as he tends to only visit during times of crisis…and get on Breakdown's nerves." Explained Megatron.

"Why what's so bad about him?" asked Raf.

"He's just so annoying, and high and mighty!" said Breakdown.

"With that in mind, I do not think it would be best for you to meet him at this time." Said Megatron.

Jack nodded and the kids went to a nearby corner and hide from Fauler.

As the lift opened Fauler looked up from a clipboard " Seven wrecks, thirty four fender-benders, a three hour traffic jam and on a particular note; reports of a higky expensive, highly advanced car speeding in the middle of the desert and a blue custom limousine!" he read off his board.

Knockout and Soundwave gave him innocent looks while trying to conceal the humans from view.

"Explanation, Prime?!" Fauler demanded.

"Really? I also expect there were mass deaths, wanton destruction and several cases of giant robots? Were there…Agent." Retorted Megatron.

"What's your point?" asked Fauler.

"My team know how to handle situations, and how to handle them correctly, and this situation was under control, Agent Fauler." Said Megatron.

"This is besides the point! They're back aren't they?" said Fauler.

"The Autobot's? Agent Fauler, I doubt they ever left. Earth is far too valuable to their cause to just abandon it overnight." Said Megatron.

"Then we need to inform the pentagon of this, prime." Demanded the human.

"Agent Fauler, listen to me: we are your best, and in your planets current state, possibly your only defence against the Autobot threat." Said Megatron.

"Says you." Said Fauler with a self-satisfied grin on his face.

Breakdown had had enough, and drew his hammer and smashed it on the table near him "Hey, was anyone even _hurt_ today? We know how to use force!" He picked up a nearby instrument "And how much we have to use!" he said before destroying the instrument completely.

"Breakdown, I needed that! Now how am I going to perfect my finish?!" exclaimed Knockout.

"Shockwave can just make a new one. No biggie." Said Breakdown.

"I hate you sometimes." Said Knockout.

"Well if we liked each other, how would we ever get anything done?" retorted breakdown.

"That doesn't even make sense!" yelled Knockout.

"ENOUGH!" screeched Megatron.

Almost immediately Breakdown and Knockout shut up and looked down like naughty schoolchildren.

"Agent Fauler. UN, or even US military involvement will only result in more harm. You and your "Boys at the Pentagon" may condone widespread casualties. I, However cannot, nor have I ever to, nor will I ever be able too." Megatron carefully explained, with a dark edge in his voice.

Fauler looked shocked at this outburst from the Prime "then do us both a favour and get this Autobot problem of ours under control." He said with his back to the Cons and he walked into the lift he quickly said "Or we will." Before the doors closed.

"What a jerk." Said Breakdown before walking away.

Megatron was simply looking at the lift when he said "Agent Fauler is concerned for the safety of his world, Breakdown. As he should be." He said before closing his eyes.

At the Autobot mine the drones had Skyquake strapped down and Optimus was ready to begin. "Now we shall see if Blood of darkness can reignite the spark." Optimus said before thrusting the shard into Skyquake's spark chamber. As the dark substance consumed Skyquake a dark and eerie light ensued from the veins of his body, exposed veins glowed and his very optics were corrupted. In a short while the light died down and his body was a heap of metal once more. A nearby Vehicon got curious and approached, only to fall back from the shock of this corpse spring to life. It rattled on the table, and, like it was nothing jumped up from its titanium cuffs and leaped on the nearby trooper. It pushed him to the ground and began tearing him apart. Smokescreen went to help, but Optimus held him back, curious to see what his new creation was capable of. The second trooper yelled "Hey get off him!" and began firing Energon pulses at the monstrosity. Skyquake detected this and turned around to see fresh Energon. "Scrap." Whispered the miner. Skyquake leapt on him, ripped off his arm and threw him into the nearby darkness where he sucked the life out of the tortured Vehicon.

"Oh, what a great and glorious plan master. Bring Decepticons back from the dead, give them unparalled strength and have them attack out troops. How could that backfire?!" Smokescreen sarcastically said; in a last ditch attempt to pull his master out of this madness.

"You misunderstand, my dear lieutenant. That is not a Decepticon, nor is it an Autobot, just a mindless beast. It's only instinct to destroy everything in its path. But if I can control it, this war will turn very much in my favour." Said the Autobot Warlord.

At the same time the Terracon saw two new sources, pulled the closest thing to a smile he could manage. He ran to feast one again, but Optimus had already drawn his Ion blaster and put several rounds in Skyquake's chest, swung around and kicked him off the edge. Mid-air Skyquake's top fell far to the left, his legs to the far right. "There Smokescreen, lies the indestructible seed of my army. One I learn to make it obey my every command." Optimus said as he dreamt of future victories.

"Yes, _once_ you control it, but my lord, how do you intend to do this? You said yourself, it's a mindless beast, and it takes time to domesticate beasts. And time is not something we have." Argued Smokescreen.

"I will find a way, and Smokescreen…question me again and you'll be my nest test subject. That is a promise." Optimus said before walking towards the landing gear.

At the Decepticon base, something peculiar had now happened.

"Hmmmm. Strange must be a technical glitch." Murmured Shockwave.

"Wee-rrrrrrtt-oooiuu-opppp-eeeeeeeeiiii?" asked Soundwave.

"If you really want to know, Skyquake's signal popped back online." Explained Shockwave

"Who's Skyquake?" asked Raf.

"Shockwave, don't be ridiculous. That's impossible! Isn't it?" said Starscream.

"Yes. A technical glitch, it's the only logical solution." Said Shockwave, trying to brush the problem off.

"Megatron, if there is even a sliver of a chance Sky's still alive, I'll seize it with both hands." Said Knockout

Megatron carefully evaluated his options before saying "Shockwave, prepare sickbay. We may need it." He eventually said.

"What can we do?" asked Miko.

"Remain here, with Shockwave." Megatron said

"ohhhhhh." Miko groaned.

"Why me?" asked Shockwave sympathetically.

"Because none of us know how to use sickbay, and Sky's gonna need it." Said Breakdown before drawing his hammer.

As Soundwave activated the Ground Bridge Megatron drew the blade from his cannon and said "Decepticons! Transform and rise up!"

The various vehicles then made their way into Autobot territory.

Jack, having never seen a ground bridge before asked "What happened?!"

"They were transported to the designated co-ordinates using the Ground Bridge." Explained Shockwave.

"What's a-"Raf began.

"A simplified version of Space Bridge technology." Shockwave enthusiastically explained.

"And a-"began Miko

"Technology that utilises the Nucleo-plasmic theory of megawattage and cross dimensional transport along specific astronomical or veotropical lines through a correct nexus phase." Explained Shockwave.

"Uhhhh..wha?" asked Miko

Shockwave growled " It allows us to connects two places across the universe and create a tunnel for two way travel. The Ground Bridge works the same way, except its range is limited to your planet's surface." Said Shockwave

"Yu mean I could just hop on over, and visit my parents in Tokyo?" asked Miko.

"Within minutes. In fact, how about I give it a test run for you right now." threatened Shockwave.

On the other side of the Space Bridge the Decepticons arrived at their destination. "Energon mine." Said Breakdown.

"Hmpf, No scrap (!)" said Knockout with a smile on his face. "And now we're even."

"Judging from its size Smokescreen has been tunnelling for quite some time. Soundwave, can you locate Skyquake?"

Soundwave nodded and his visor revealed that Skyquake was lying on a ledge 38 clicks NW of their position, and was bleeding heavily.

"Let's get our friend back." Said Megatron

He casually strolled out into the middle of an Autobot swarming mine, blade out and said "Autobot's! I give you one chance and one chance only. Leave now, or suffer the consequences!"

Fair to say, none of them complied, responding only by arming themselves and calling in reinforcements. "Well, I did warn you." He said before firing at one of them. All the miners open fired then. The Decepticons then noticed that turrets had been placed on the upper levels, the Decepticons then ran for separate cover.

Soundwave was the first to attack, jumping using his tentacles as grappling hooks to distract the miners, while Knockout and Starscream decimated most of the miners and distracted the drills while Breakdown knocked them over and Megatron picked up the pieces and provided cover fire for the rest of the team. While on the upper levels, Soundwave dropped down on the turret guards allowing safe passage for his brethren.

At the base Miko was driving Shockwave to near-insanity.

"Ohhh, what's this do?" she asked.

"Broken don't touch it. Ever" warned the scientist. He went up to the computer to compile some field data before saying "Not that either." At the same time as Miko was about to fiddle about with it. On the computer an error screen came up "Blasted earth tech!" he said. Then as if he was cursed, the entire screen was filled with error messages. "How come you're using our technology?" inquired Raf.

"It isn't by choice, this base was once a former missile silo for the United States government during your "Cold war" and over the years the database has been downgraded and become riddled with bugs and glitches. I try to make cybertronian modifications where I can" Explained Shockwave.

"I think I can fix that." Offered Raf, as he brought out his laptop and started typing

"Really? Even for a human, this is advanced Technology. It is beyond you logical capabil-"he said

"There try it now." Said Raf.

Shockwave unwillingly tried it, and to his surprise it now worked perfectly. "Fascinating. How does one so young possess such knowledge?" he curiously inquired.

"I have a lot of free time." Raf said proudly. Though he had no mouth, Raf could tell Shockwave was smiling at this point.

As Breakdown smashed his hammer against the last of the miners, Soundwave pointed out several more lines of Autobot troopers. "Decepticons, transform and ebgage maximum overdrive!" Megatron said, and this small group of Decepticons smashed through the Autobot lines and steered towards Skyquake.

As The Decepticons reached what they assumed was the central hub of the mine, they ducked for cover. Around them, they could see Energon conversion machines and stockpiles of cubes being unloaded onto the Ark. They could also see extensive amounts of Autobot miners and soldiers.

"My, my, my. Smokescreen certainly has constructed himself an elaborate system of operations down here." Commented Knockout. Almost instantly they were being fired upon again. "grrr-iuuu-oopppp-wuuuu-yiii-op!" said Soundwave.

"I know what you mean old buddy, I know what you mean!" said Breakdown before charging out.

On board the Ark, Optimus was busy observing his newest interest. "Blood of Unicron, how must I unravel your mysteries? Become one with you, and use your astounding power to claim what is rightfully mine from Megatrons spark chamber!" pondered Megatron to himself.

Just then a call came on screen. "Yes, what is it Bumblebee?" said Optimus.

"The Decepticons have breached the outer defences in the mine and are directly below us in the Communications and central deposit. Awaiting orders, my liege." Said the loyal scout.

"Decepticons? Megatron?" Optimus looked shocked and near sad to hear of this news. "We are not yet ready to take them head on, I still need time to prepare an appropriate reception for my old friend." He paced for a while, then stopped with his back to the screen and said "Get everyone out of there and seal the exits." Ordered the would be prime.

"But my lord, if we abandon the mine, the Decepticons will seize the largest Energon deposit on this planet!" argued Bumblebee.

Optimus turned round and faced the console with a clenched fist "Then activate the last resort protocol!" he ordered "NOW!"

"Yes, My lord. Bumblebee out." Complied the scout.

As the Decepticons fought off the attackers Knockout saw something. "Megatron. I have a visual on Skyquake."

"We'll cover you. GO!" he ordered.

Knockout transformed and stealthily avoided the pulse blasts and made his way up the ramp. Half way up, he transformed and mid-air fired on all of the miners in the head. He jumped on one's head and landed on the upper ledge where he saw Skyquake, only to see he was cut in half. But the Energon pulse was still there. Suddenly the ledge below his body began to give "SKYQUAKE!" he yelled. He reached out and grabbed his hand. "Come on partner, let's go home." Knockout said. But his relief quickly turned to horror. Skyquake was glowing purple, like those Terracon myths. Knockout dropped him and he fell into the depths of the Energon mine.

From below Megatron saw his falling body, and looked on as he knew in his spark of sparks. Skyquake was gone for good. Just then a sound of malicious laughter filled the mine, and from the landing gear descended Smokescreen on his grappling hook. "Well, well, well. Megatron and his merry men. I's stick around, but my destruction was not on my to-do list." He mocked before dropping his bomb and ascending into the dark depths of the Ark.

"Wee-ipppp-uiiii-yyt!" stated Soundwave.

"Decepticons, Rise up!" Megatron said and they transformed and drove away before the bomb could explode. They sped through the exploding mine, caring only about their survival. "Shockwave! Bridge us back. Activate the arrival coordinates…..NOIW!" said Megatron. The Decepticons arrived in the base by the metal of their exhaust pipes. Only Megatron was a little scorched by the end of the blast.

The humans could only gaze in wonder. "Cutting it a bit fine. Where's Skyquake?" Shockwave inquired. The 'Cons could only look on in sadness as they knew they had failed.

"We can't waste more time by mourning. Knockout, I know it's hard, but try and focus. What did you see." Reassured the Prime.

"Not Sky. At least, not anymore. It was like he was…..a Terracon. He was glowing, mutated, like something from the SUPREMACY project." Said knockout before he fell over, looking like he was going to pass out.

"You OK?" asked Breakdown.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy." Said Knockout.

"Robots who can get dizzy?" asked a puzzled Miko.

"Robots with feelings" observed Raf.

"Robots….who can die." Stated jack.

Shockwave pointed his cannon at him and a blue light hovered up and down his body turning red around his hands. Just then Shockwave noticed something smoking. "How curious. What is it?" he asked (to himself.)

"No idea. Sky was covered in it, leaking it." He woozily said.

"You should take a decontamination bath. Now." He ordered

Soundwave came to help Knockout to Sickbay.

"Uh, Megatron. I can't get a signal." Inquired jack.

"Ah yes, I must have forgotten to mention. The silo walls isolate all radio waves, a security precaution." Explained Megatron.

"But If I don't phone my mom, like right now, I'm sure the cops will be out looking for me.

Megatron kneeled down to eye contact. "Are you a criminal?" he asked.

"No! No, I'll just be breaking "curfew". It's nearly 10." Explained Jack.

"Yeah, I better get home too. My mum will ground me for a year!" worried Raf.

Megatron simply chuckled to himself "Human customs. I hadn't even considered.

"Breakdown. Accompany Miko home." Said Megatron.

"Awesome! My host parents will freak!" said Miko.

"- and maintain covert surveillance. _In vehicle mode._" He continued, as if just to spite Miko.

"Kerbside duty. Got it boss." Said Breakdown.

Miko simply groaned.

"Soundwave, you'll do the same for Raf." Said Megatron. Soundwave nodded and looked anxiously towards Raf.

"Shock-" began Megatron.

"I'm busy analysing this substance." Excused Shockwave "Knockout can do it."

"I'm still a little dizzy, Doc." Said Knockout.

"In short, you're fine. Would you like the long version?" asked Shockwave.

"N-n-no, that's fine!" said Knockout.

As Knockout pulled into jacks garage Jack said "Hey, I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thanks Jack, but until you've been in the field of battle. Watched comrades and brothers die in front of you….you haven't experienced real loss." Said Knockout.

"Yeah, I get that. I'm just. Sorry, I wish there was another way." Said Jack.

"There wasn't. Skyquake is dead, and nothing can bring him back. The best we can do is fight on in his name." said Knockout.

Just then they heard another car in the distance.

"What is it? Autobot's?" asked knockout.

"No…...Mom." said a horrified Jack

"Mom, I can explain." Jack tried.

"Can you?" June asked as she walked next to the car. "Jackson Darby, we've talked about this. I worry about you enough when you're not here, not you have a whole car?! Wait, how did you even afford this?" she nagged.

"It's a mixture of a favour, and the fact it goes so slow, need a ton of repairs. It's overused, abused really. That's beside the point anyway." Jack walked over and picked up a dusty old toy car. "I was just a kid when Dad got me this and I said I wanted a car like this someday. Mom, I can't ride a ten-speed forever. I'm not a kid anymore, and you're always telling me to make responsible choices. Well, here's my start. Mom, please; just consider it." Jack pleaded.

"Well, Ok. Just make sure you're driving carefully. Every. Single. Time! Once it's fixed up, you'll take me for a spin won't you?" pleaded June.

Knockout readjusted his rear view mirror, "Well, nap time." He said before powering down.

The next morning Jack was awakened by Knockout revving like mad. "Shhh, Knockout! Are you crazy?!"

"Get in. its go time!" said Knockout.

"Uhhhh. It's Saturday!" groaned Jack.

"You can watch cartoons at base with Breakdown and Soundwave. No hurry up!" he barked.

"Cartoons, I'm sixteen…" Jack grumbled before going to get his stuff.

"And leave a note for your Mom, she worries!" called Knockout.

On the Ark Smokescreen was trying to convince his master to forget thje DFecepticons. "You need not worry about the Decepoticons any longer, not with Megatron gone." Smokescreen said.

"OH, and what evidence do you possess of this fact?" inquired Optimus as he walked around the dark substance.

"I _personally_ blew the mine. No one, not even a prime could have survived it." Argued the commander.

"Megatron has survived worse than an exploding energon stockpile. We hace centuries worth of battle toi prove that." Said optimus.

"Master. I think you should rest, it is said those who linger around the blood of unicron become…obsessed with it." Said Smokescreen.

In that moment Smokescreen's words became clear to Optimus "Of course! I have not permitted myself contavct enough!" said Optimus before reaching into the mass of darkness and plucking a large chunk and opening up his spark chamber.

"My lord, ARE YOU MAD?! Dark energon has never been fully studied, it's properties never unlocked. You do not know what it will do if you olunge it into your spark chamber!" pleaded a desperste Smokescreen.

"Then it's time someone did, for if I cannot possess the spark of Primus, I will have the Blood of Unicron!" herrocially yelled Optimus before plunging it into his Spark chamber.

At first there was no effect, shortly though from his spark outwards Optimus was engulfed in dark flame. The very essence of chaos flowed through his veins and its poison dripped into his processor.

At the Decepticon base Shockwave was busy studying the new substance. "Hmmm, 45% pure energon, 15% cosmic radiation, 40% unknown. The base elements re completely unknon, I've never known anything like it. Perhaps minor decontamination will yield some more profitable results." The scientist said to himself. While walking away, he did not noticve the subastance dropped on Knockout's broken shiner and walked on. As the dark energon corrupted it, it got on its own legs and began to walk away.

*Zooms into finishers purple eye*

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Darkness Rising: Part Three

**Darkness Rising: Part Three**

As Knockout stopped at a red light he brought down the roof and engaged full throttle.

"Woah! What's with you, knockout?" said Jack.

"Thought you'd enjoy the ride if we weren't getting shot at." Explained Knockout.

Jack gripped the wheel, git a determined look in his eyes and simply said "Bring it."

Not too far away a blue jeep sat at the top of a rocky hill. "Listen Miko, I don't think this is what Megatron meant when he said "Protect Miko." Breakdown argued.

" Breakie, I'm strapped inside five tons of metal muscle. I'm protected." Miko said

"Ok, here goes nothing…." Said Breakdown before driving down the hill.

Miko could only scream in excitement and anticipation. Breakdown could only scream in fear and anxiety.

Another bit away a limo sat at the side of the road. In the back Raf was playing Soundwave on his built in games system. Raf was winning in the car game, but at the last minute Soundwave pulled up in front of Raf.

"Wrrrr-pppooo-iiiiiu-yy!" exclaimed Soundwave.

"Hey, no fair Soundwave. You have been driving for a lot longer than I have." Said Soundwave.

Inside the Decepticon base Shockwave was busy analysing the substance. "Thank Primus for peace and quiet. Houseguests can be such a bother, although they seemed like a new addition to our Team here. The human factor has been working for us s-" Shockwave said before he heard something like a falling wrench.

He looked around and didn't see anything. "Hm." He shrugged. He then heard a scurrying along the floor. "My liege?" asked Shockwave, just then he noticed something on the floor. Knockout's finisher had come alive! Shockwave fired his cannon at it, but it was too quick. It jumped up to shockwave's eye piece. "By the Allspark!" he exclaimed!

*Title sequence plays*

It was about to latch onto Shockwave before a fusion blast blew it into Oblivion. Shockwave looked relieved to see his master to the side. The creature tried to get back up but Shockwave fired on it. "Stay down." He said. At that moment Starscream walked in.

"I heard a commotion, what happened?" he asked.

"The substance found on Knockout brought the broken finisher to life." Explained Shockwave.

"But that's just a piece of machinery. It can't come alive can it?" Starscream asked.

"I know of only one substance that could have caused this. The blood of Unicron; Dark Energon." Elaborated Megatron.

On the Autobot Warship Optimus was finishing his absorption. He growled as Smokescreen tried to keep his distance.

"Di you hear it? It's as if….the lifeblood of the destroyer flows through my veins! As if, I hear his very thoughts…..I now know what I must do, but I require a testing ground. Fortunately, I know of just such a location." Said the delusional Warlord, befre plucking another shard of the dark substance.

"And what should I do to assist you?" offered Smokescreen.

"You can quit grovelling for a start! Continue Energon collections and await further instructions!" Optimus barked.

Optimus walked out of the room and activated his comm link. "Bumblebee, I require Intel od the 45th Decepticon Air platoon….and their resting grounds." He ordered with a grin. Optimus walked towards the landing deck and transformed to his helicopter mode and flew to his destination.

"I'm sending co-ordinates now, my lord." Reported Bumblebee.

"Good, maintain course and await my commands…and keep an eye on Smokescreen." Said Optimus.

"Yes sir. Nemesis out." Responded Bumblebee. Just then, his commander walked onto the bridge.

"Bumblebee, I think when Optimus reached for the stars he came down with a touch of…..Space madness. I take it you are aware of his current plans?" said Smokescreen

"Indeed. Optimus thought it best to inform me of-" stated the Scout.

"Good, increase Global surveillance." Ordered Smokescreen.

"Funny. I thought Optimus told you to _quit_ _grovelling for a start! Continue collecting Energon collections and await further instructions_!" retorted Bumblebee.

"I know what he said! But…..if Megatron lives, it is only in Optimus' best interests if the Decepticon team stationed here is…..terminated. Now; what are you waiting for." Said Smokescreen.

"Fine, don't say I didn't warn you." Said Bumblebee.

Megatron paced up and down the base. "It stands to reason that the substance that brought our equipment to life, was found on Knockout, which came from Skyquake, which had him turned into some "Terracon" like Knockout described." Explained Megatron.

"Well, it does account for his life signal pooping back online….But DARK ENERGON?! IT's so scarce it's virtually non-existent, what would even a sliver be doing on this planet?!" said Starscream.

"It was delivered….By Optimus." Said Megatron.

"For what logical purpose?" inquired Shockwave.

"To conquer this planet, and everywhere from here to Cybertron with an army of the dead." Said Megatron.

Starscream could only laugh. "I'm sure we can stand through an army of living toasters. Besides us and his own solders, where could he possibly recruit that many cybertronian dead?" he asked.

Megatron was about to answer but at that moment, the three guardians returned home.

"Decepticons, prepare to.." began Megatron.

"Rise up?" said Knockout.

"No, remain here. Soundwave, we will be out of communications range for some time; until then, I'm placing you in charge." Explained Megatron (To which Soundwave responded by silently nodding)

"Dude, you're biggest. _You_ should be in charge!" said Miko.

"Megatron never picks me, and I like it that way." Responded Breakdown happily.

"Megatron, with all due respect, Bodyguard duty is one thing. Babysitting needs a Space bridge to make that jump." Said Knockout before whispering "Besides, Shockwave has barely seen action since the fall of The Nemesis."

"My weapon reflexes may be lacking, but my auditory sensors are sharp as ever!" retorted Shockwave.

"Knockout much has changed in the last day, and we all need to adapt. Besides, it's only recon for now." Replied Megatron.

"Then why is there an edge in your voice?" asked Knockout.

Megatron never replied, only saying "Starscream, Shockwave, activate the ground bridge and prepare to move out."

After they left jack anxiously said "Ok, so; What's on the activities list?"

Knockout simply shrugged "Hm. I'm going on patrol."

"Uhhh, Megatron told us to stay" argued Breakdown.

"When you're in charge, you can make the decisions, Soundwave you coming?" asked Knockout.

"Weer-tiiii!" apologised Soundwave.

After they left Breakdown looked down at them when there was blaring lights….again.

"Ohhhh. It's Fauler. Hide!" groaned Breakdown.

"Megatron! Megatron!" roared Fauler.

"Agent Fauler, what an unexpected…surprise. Megatron's not here, I'm home alone." gritted Breakdown ( as nicely as he possibly could.)

"Then you deliver a message: Megatron said he would handle this and blowing a crater in the middle of Nevada…is..not…Handling things! Prime promised he would handle the Autobot's and this is not-" ranted Fauler, before Breakdown interjected.

"Now listen here!" he began, before a malfunction caused the guitar Miko kept in the back seat fell out.

Fauler was both shocked and intrigued. "Care to explain, Breakdown?" inquired Fauler.

On the other side of the room, Jack knew it was pointless to delay any longer "Um, hey. What's going on?" he said anxiously.

"Contact with civilians….Prime's really gone off the rails this time" Fauler muttered (mostly to himself.

"No, no. You've got the wrong story, we're…interns!" lied Jack.

"Student Interns." Continued Raf.

"Yeah, specialising in..uh…" stumped Jack.

"Decepte-tronics?" offered Miko.

"That's it. Come on, I'm taking you three into federal custody. It's for your own protection." Said Fauler.

"_We're_ protecting them." Commanded Breakdown.

"This isn't over, you big lug! Not by a long shot!" Fauler near yelled as he made his way back up to the service lift.

"Scrap." Said everyone left at the same time .

In the middle of an uninhabitable section of a deserted canyon, in a near deserted state the space bridge carrying the Decepticon officers opened.

"Lord Megatron, what exactly do we hope to find here?" inquired Starscream.

"Do either of you recall the period late in the war when both Decepticons and Autobot's began hiding their Energon spoils off world?" inquired Megatron.

"Of course, it's the reason Energon deposits exist on worlds such as this one." Replied Shockwave.

"It was common knowledge that large scale battles would be waged for control of these deposits, including this one which holds the largest cybertronian scrapheap in known history." Elaborated Megatron. " And I fear Optimus' memory is as long as Cybertron's…" said Megatron.

"_General, This is Agent Fauler en route from the Decepticon base. There is a sistu-" _began Bumblebee.

Smokescreen just laughed " Humans, always the weak link in the Decepticon armour." Stated Smokescreen. "Bumblebee, have your pet escort this "fauler" to the Brig."

Bumblebee smiled " Lazerbeak Eject: Operation RETREIVAL." Ordered Bumblebee, before a lage bird like creature detached from his chest and flapped its wings towards the deck and then towards Fauler.

*Brinng* *Brinnng*

"My ears! We've really gotta switch that thing off. It's gonna get annoying if that thing goes off every time Fauler pays a visit." Said Raf.

"Hmm, good point. But this is an SOS….From Fauler." Said Breakdown.

"Well?" asked Jack.

"Location scan incomplete. Oh well, never mind." Breakdown shrugged.

"Oh well?! Seriously?" exclaimed Jack.

"Faulers an ass. Who cares?" said Breakdown.

"No argument from me, but the autobot's might have him!" argued Jack

"And he..knows our location" whimpered Raf.

"Didn't you see how quickly he backs down from a fight? The 'Bots will totally make him squeal!" argued Miko.

"Wait, I think I know how to track him. Five years ago the CIA started micro chipping their agents; like owners do with pets." Explained Raf.

2And you knw this how…"asked Jack.

"Saw it on TV. Anyway, if I can hack into the Federal mainframe I can trace Fauler and find where the Autobots are holding him." Said raf.

"You know how to hack? You're like….five." said Miko.

"I'm twelve….and a quarter." Raf smiled.

"One Decepticon spy, as requested Commander." Said Bumblebee before dropping Fauler on the floor.

"Welcome Agent Fauler, I trust you journey was not too…uncomfortable?" mockingly inquire Smokescreen from the shadows.

"You treat all your guests this nice?" asked Fauler.

"Charming. Now, let's play a little game. I ask you a question, you give me an answer, I don't like the answer I like and we've got a problem. And there is only one way that I know how to resolve problems. Clear? Good. Now….tell me the location of the Decepticon base." Said Smokescreen.

"Decepticon? I'm supposed to know what that is?" Fauler said.

Smokescreen laughed, "So that's how its going to be. Make our guest comfortable, and Bumblebee check on the Energon reserves. Your services are currently unrequired." Ordered Smokescreen.

"Ok, I've got a fix on his position…Latitude 45 degrees, Longitude…4…3 degrees." Said Raf, as Breakdown punched the coordinated into the Ground Bridge control.

"Ok, Jack; You're in charge. I'll not be long." Said Breakdown, before he transformed and drove through the portal.

"Well, I guess we three have the run of the place." Said Jack.

"Uh, Jack. Where's Miko?"

"Miko? MIKO?!" yelled Jack, only to be answered by his echo

"Scrap."

Breakdown arrived and quickly returned and hid behind a rock when he saw the Autobot warship just across the canyon. "The whole Autobot Warship." Muttered Breakdown.

Then an Eradiacon walked by "Noting to report so far, Hiltsmash out." He said before walking on.

Breakdown breathed a sigh of relief before he heard a voice say "All right; What's the plan Breakie?"

"Halt in the name of Optimus Prime, you worthless insect." Exclaimed a second trooper.

"Unwise." Said Miko.

The trooper was about to fire, when he found his face smashed in by a hammer. He quickly deflected against a second attack by bringing up his blaster. He even got a few swiped in, but was knocked to the ground and kept there by Breakdown's superior weight. The trooper kicked Breakdowns leg and spun over knocking him down. He spun over and was about to fire but was hit in the face, by a newly risen Breakdown's hammer. The two then engaged in an arm lock, while Miko was hiding behind her rock. "Miko! Turn you head away, now! Truest me!" said Breakdown, before ripping out the trooper's internal wiring and circuitry. Miko could only think or say one thing in reaction to the ensuing lightshow. "Awesome!"

"Errr-iiiuuuuu-phhhhhh."

"Really? You were there at Megatron's hearing, what was-" Knockout began, before he was interrupted by a new radio transmission.

"Breakdown to Knockout, I have a situation.." said Breakdown.

"hahah, oh really. They're just children, just-" Knockout began before he and Soundwave skidded in the middle of the road.

"Errr?! Uiii-ooootttt-rrrrddddd-fffgggg?!" exclaimed Soundwave.

"What do we do? Breakdown might not even realise Miko followed him." Said Raf.

"Miko hasn't seen the 'Bots in action like she has. She has no idea what she's getting into." Said Jack.

"Well, the coordinated are still locked in…" said Raf.

"Punch it…Uh, you're in charge." Said jack.

"That implies someone else to be in charge of!" said Raf before activating the Ground Bridge and following jack to the bridge.

In the Autobot brig Fauler was being interrogated by Smokescreen…to no avail.

"Agent, I am a reasonable mech. Tell me the location of the Decepticon base and I will save your family the pain of grieving." Threatened Smokescreen.

"Sure, I just need to ask you something first….I'm not exactly happy with the customer service around here. Can I speak to the manager?" asked Fauler with a grin on his face.

"Electrify the chains!" ordered Smokescreen.

The chains were seething with voltage and Fauler screamed in agony, before Smokescreen motioned to turn it off. "That all you got?" said Fauler.

"Very well. Bring the Energon prod."

"Knockout to base. Jack? Raf? Anyone? Grrr, Soundwave. Pedal to the mettle!" said Knockout.

"Errrr-tyyy-nnniii!" whined Soundwave.

"Shut up Soundwave." Groaned Knockout.

"How are we going to get in there? No, no, well…not without-" Breakdown muttered to himself before he noticed the Ground Bridge. "Ah, finally." But was disappointed to see jack and raf atep out.

"Uhhh, why can't they hang with their 'Cons? This is _our_ one-on-one time!" angrily exclaimed Miko. (To which Breakdown responded by groaning.)

"A-a-are your bones vibrating?" asked raf

"Uh-oh…" said Raf when he noticed the Autobot warship, right above their heads.

"YOU! Halt!" exclaimed a commander of vehicons from the warship's deck.

"Agent Fauler, I ask nicely one….last…..time. Tell me the location of the…Decepticon…base….of. OPERATIONS!" exclaimed Smokescreen angrily.

"Sure, right after you eat my star spangled shorts!" yelled Fauler.

He then experienced a pain greater than any greater in his life after the "prod" was thrust on his skin.

"As I imagined, Electric Energon and human biology….Don't…mix." said Smokescreen with a devilish grin

As the Decepticon trio walked on they came across a newly dug hole.

"For the first time ever, I hoped that you were wrong." Lamented Starscream.

At that moment they heard the whirring of a helicopter and knew that color scheme anywhere…..Optimus.

He hovered over a rock and transformed a strange shard in one hand, an Ion blaster in the other.

"Well, well, well. Megatronus, my old friend. Been well. Oh, and look you brought your rusty medic and cowardly commander. The three musketeers, if ever I saw them." Exclaimed the Autobot warlord.

"Well why don't you come down for a checkup?" asked Shockwave before pointing his cannon at Shockwave and Starscream did the same.

"I know why you are here Optimus." Said Megatron.

"Hardly surprising. This game of soldier and scout we have been playing has been going on for far too long now. But today, you shall meet your end!" exclaimed Optimus before thrusting the shard into the earth. The result was a minor earthquake that caused the 45th Decepticon legion to rise from the dead.

"RISE MY INDESTRUCTIBLE LEGION!" exclaimed Optimus.

"By the Allspark…" murmured Starscream. One, by one Optimus' soldiers grew in number and strength.

"BEHOLD THE POWER OF UNICRON, THE CHAOS BRINGER MUAHAHAHAHA!"

*To be continued…..*


End file.
